Mirage
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: A new student arrives in the A-class with a shocking secret that only Gakushu knows. But Kotori isn't somebody who will allow herself just to be manipulated. She is just as devious as Asano, maybe even more so.
1. Chapter 1

"This is Kotori Heiwajima. She will be joining our class from now on." The A-Class teacher said, addressing the pupils, he stood next to a tall girl with long dark red hair, and sharp purple eyes with long lashes. She glared ahead, not bothering to pretend to smile. Instantly, there was a ripple of whispers throughout the class.

"She's tall, do you think she'd foreign?"

"I don't like her, she looks like a bitch." One of the girl's hissed.

"I think she's beautiful!" Ren of the five virtuoso's said, giving the new girl a smile. She just glared back at him though.

"You think every girl's beautiful." Seo said, rolling his eyes. but he had to admit, the new girl had a sort of draw to her. "What do you think, Asano-kun?" he asked, turning to the student council president, and Prince of the school, Gakushu Asano, since his verdict on everything basically became law, and everyone always copied his opinion. Seo expected him to do a dazzling smile, and say something like _Well, if she's clever enough to get in A class, she has my approval._ But instead, Asano was sat there, his amethyst eyes wide and full of shock and his mouth half open. The colour had drained from his face.

 _"_ A- Asano, are you okay?" Seo said, but Asano didn't even here him. He was just staring ahead at Kotori as if he'd seen a demon. She looked back at him, and smirked, _So, you actually recognise me, Asano-kun. This is going to be fun._

"No way. This can't be real." Asano said, backing away in his chair as the girl passed him to get to her place. His eyes never left hers. "This Literally can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, worried for his best friend (and maybe crush). He had never seen him so shaken. "Is she a childhood friend? A relative?" Ren smirked. "An ex-lover?"

At the word, _ex-lover_ Asano promptly keeled over, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Asano woke up in a white bed he didn't recognise. He felt as if he'd just had a terrible nightmare.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Ren said, He was sat on a chair next to the bed, the other Big five sat next to him. "You just kind of passed out. I told you that you work too hard."

So I'm in the nurses office, he realised, He couldn't believe he'd shown his weakness like this, fainting in front of everyone in class. "Wait, why haven't I got a shirt on?" Asano asked, looking down at his bare torso.

Ren looked guilty. "You know, medical reasons." he shrugged, looking to the side.

"I don't know, Ren, _what_ medical reasons?" Asano said, accusingly. He didn't like the idea of somebody undressing him when he was asleep. But before Ren could think of a proper answer, however, the door opened, and Kotori walked in.

"Kotori-Chan!" Ren said, happily, "it was so nice for you to come and visit."

"Well, I was really worried, so- " She said, with an innocent smile (But the look in her eye contained a hint of evil, she wasn't as sweet as she made out). Seo and Araki blushed.

Asano had that shocked look on his face again. "You!" He said, shocked and angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I- I was just seeing if you were okay." Kotori said, looking the other way, pretending to be upset. _Ha! As if Kotori Heiwajima would get upset by something so small._

"I don't know what kind of history you two have, but Asano, that isn't any way to speak to a girl, (especially one as elegant and beautiful as Kotori)" Ren started to say, but backed off when Asano gave him a death glare.

"Get out." The student council president hissed, a dark murderous aura was almost visible around him. "Ren, Araki, Kyoma, Seo, get the fuck out."

Terrified, the useless parts of the big five ran out.

"I- I- I'll just let you two talk then." Kyoma said.

There was a moment of silence when Kotori and Asano just glared at eachother (The red haired girl grinning).

"What the _hell_ do you think you're playing at?" Asano finally hissed, Kotori giggled.

"I'm just a transfer student enjoying her first day of school~" She said. "You're the only one acting strange, Asano-kun, you should of seen how the rest of the class acted when you fainted like a little girl!"

"Do you honestly think they can't see through you're ridiculous facade!" Asano yelled, jumping up on the bed, standing on it, pointing his finger. The sight just made Kotori laugh.

"You'd be surprised how naive people can be." Kotori chuckled, playing with a strand of red hair, "How easy it is to fool them."

"Well then, I'll just expose you for the lunatic you are in front of everyone." Asano said, disbelief still in his voice. he pulled on a strand of Kotori's red hair, making her wince. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm going to use this as a way to ruin you."

"That's a bad idea. The truth will make you look bad too, wont it." Kotori said, slapping Asano's hand away. She was incredibly strong.

"Why are you doing this? To mess with me?" The strawberry blonde said.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Asano-kun." Kotori said, "Anyway, there's a few members of class E I need to talk to."

"Wait- " Asano said, grabbing her. "This is about E class's secret, isn't it?"

"Why do you want to know? Still desperate to discover your father's secrets?" Kotori taunted. "I don't think you're anywhere near strong enough to try go against him, if you faint at the sight of a mere innocent highschool girl."

"I _nnocent_ Highschool girl, hah!" Asano said, through gritted teeth, "You're actually insane, you belong in an asylum!"

Despite his harsh words, Kotori wasn't the lest bit fazed. "Don't get yourself into a tizzy, Asano, speak to you later!"

Kotori skipped away, leaving Asano to fume.

* * *

 **R &R for more, please**


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since she joined the school, rumors about Kotori Heiwajima were flying. She'd only been there a day, and already everyone was wondering what exactly was her connection to the Student Council President. Asano was tight lipped on the whole matter, he refused to talk about it. He refused to talk about anything, really, since she'd joined he'd been in such a bad mood he wouldn't talk about anything, and just sat doing work, muttering about how much of an idiot everyone was.

Kotori became popular with the boys as soon as she joined, because of her tall build, and sharp model's proportions, and her cool mysterious aura. She was already getting love letters (Which she promptly burned- She didn't want to deal with stupid little boys who proclaimed their love based of looks alone).

After PE she got even more popular, since it was clear she was the most athletic girl in the grade. She was impossibly fast, and impossibly strong. She beat the other girls in everything without breaking a sweat, much to their frustration.

As much as the males loved Kotori, the females hated her even more. Fueled by the flames of jealousy, they defaced Kotori's locker and tore up her stuff. Cruel words such as; _Bitch, whore,_ _Scalawag_

Where scrawled all over it when she got back from gym class. Everyone expected her to be upset, but the girl didn't even bat an eyelid. Ren felt bad for her; Normally Asano dealed with bullying problems (Since A class fighting within themselves was counter-productive) but he clearly wasn't going to help Kotori no matter how many people ganged up on her.

"I'll help you clean up, Kotori-Chan." Ren offered, not noticing how that only made the female members of the class glare at her even harder.

"hm. I don't require assistance. This is nothing." She said. _Was she a Tsundere?_ Ren thought. Cute.

"Just let me help." Ren said, wincing when he saw her desk, and her stuff- it really was a mess.

"Fine." Kotori said. The two of them worked in silence, cleaning up her desk.

"So." Ren said, finally. "What is it between you and Asano?"

"It's complicated." Kotori said, shortly.

"I don't get it- " Ren frowned. "Asano's not exactly Mr Nice guy, but I see no reason for him to be so horrible to you, especially when your so sweet."

He blushed and turned away. Kotori laughed lightly.

"Trust me, if you knew the truth about me, you'd think I was anything but sweet." Kotori said, Ren was about to argue, but suddenly, there was an eruption of screams. He ran to the window, and saw that the girl who had bullied Kotori's bag was on fire.

"Like! put it out!" She screamed. Ren's eyes widened.

"You did this."

Kotori smirked. "Anything but sweet." She said, and walked out. Something dropped out of her bag as she left. Ren picked it up and looked at it.. A green rubber knife? but why?

* * *

Koro-Sensei was sipping some tea, sat on top of a skyscraper when Kotori approached him, her long red her blowing in the night wind. The yellow monster gasped.

"Y- You- " He garbled, frightened. "It's you!"

"The view out here is so mundane.. so industrial." Kotori said, with a sigh as she looked over the city, her red eyes narrowing. Koro-Sensei just gaped at her.

"Are you here to k-kill me?"

"No. I'm not going to waste my time on something I know is currently possible to achieve." Kotori said, sitting down next to the Octopus, who jumped away.

"I- If you don't mind me asking.. u- um what are you doing? I mean, I know everyone has to have a hobby but.." He blathered. Kotori put a finger to her mouth, making him shut up immediately.

"I see no reason to explain myself to you. Just don't make any trouble for me, and I wont make any for you, okay- " The red haired girl said, with a deadly smile.

 _Just what are you planning?_ Koro-Sensei wondered.

* * *

 **Why is Asano so shocked and angry and Kotori's appearence? Why does she have an anti-sensei knife even though she just transferred to A class? what is her history with Koro-Sensei and why is he so subservient to her.**

 **The truth and Kotori's past will be revealed next chapter. Please review if you want to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a bit of a hangover as I'm writing this, because it was my friend's 14th last nite. I had no idea rum got you so bad, one of my friends just started crying then being sick, it wasn't a good night and I wouldn't recomend it to anybody. I cant wait to be old enpough to buy my own alcohol so we don't have to take whatevers in the back of the kitchen cupboard because it usualy isnt very good.**

* * *

"What the hell are you playing at?" Asano yelled, as he stormed into his father's office, guns blazing (not literally). Amethyst eyes full of anger. "You've done insane things before, but they were for rational reasons, at least! There is literally no reason for you to be doing this!"

The Chairman smiled, unaffected by his son's anger. He leaned back in his chair, he was sat in his office at home, which looked eerily similar to the one he had at the school. "You're going to have to be more specific, Asano-kun."

"..You _know_ what I'm talking about!" He spluttered. He seemed as if he wanted to avoid naming the issue out loud.

"Oh, are you by chance referring to my decision to allow Kotori Heiwajima to transfer into the school?"Gakuho said, with his ever present smarmy smirk. He rested his chin in his hands.

"...If you want to call it that." Asano said, after a moment of hesitation, looking away and crossing his arms.

"You really must be slow if you can't work something as simple as that out." The Chairman said, his grin widened as Asano grit his teeth. The Chairman couldn't remember the last time he'd saw Gakushu so pissed off. Maybe the time he'd replaced the tooth paste with super-glue because he wanted his son to get rid of his baby-teeth. That had been a good day.

"Stop treating this as some sort of joke. A girl's bag was set on fire!" Asano said, resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a kid throwing a tantrum. He tries his hardest to be cold and business-like, but never showing any emotions was hard work when you lived when you were going through puberty and your family was insane.

"An unfortunate accident." The Chairman said. "It appears the girl left paint-thinner in her bag."

"Accident! I think we both know who was behind this!" Asano said, glaring. "And that 'student' should be suspended."

"Give me some proof and I'll consider it." Gakuho said, already turning back to the computer screen, not bothering to look at his son any more. That was a signal as clear as any that he had wasted enough time listening to Asano's ranting. The teen took a moment to stop himself from punching a hole in the wall, before turning and storming away.

* * *

Ever since the fire incident, everyone had become terrified of Kotori. Even the boys no longer approached her. They thought she was dangerous.

"I don't put my dick in psycho. That's the rules I live by." Seo said to Ren, one lunchtime when the two of them were eating the cafeteria, and happened to notice Kotori sitting along one one of the huge tables. Everyone who passed by gave her a wide berth. She didn't seem to mind the solitude though.

"You don't put your dick in anything." Ren grumbled, rolling his eyes and Seo. He honestly felt bad for Kotori; Sure, her setting somebodies bag on fire had freaked him out, but he still didn't think she deserved to be ostracized for it. She was only defending herself, after all.

"I do too! Oh, go fuck yourself. Stop defending that lunatic." Seo said, scowling.

"Whatever." Ren huffed, turning away. Since Asano hadn't been around them, the rest of the big five had realized how little they liked eachother; Seo was obnoxious, Kyoyama was creepy, Ren was pretentious and Araki was boring. Sure, they hung out without Asano before, but that was always at parties and nights out when they had expensive food and girls to act as a buffer. Asano was like the boss that held them together.

Ever since Kotori had joined, everything had gone tits up. But still, Ren couldn't bring himself to hate her, or even dislike her.

* * *

"Want a lift home?" Ren asked Kotori, after the second day of her isolation. She looked up at him, her deep purple/red eyes unreadable, her lips quirked up into a smile that seemed mocking somehow.

"No thank you, Sakikabari." She said, shortly. "I'm not comfortable with you knowing were I live."

"Why do you shut everyone out, aren't you lonely?" The poet asked, looking up at her.

Kotori laughed. "Me? Lonely? I don't need other people, I'm perfectly capable on my own." She said, sounding cold. But Ren swore he saw a flash of pain in her eyes.

"I know your not happy, so let me help you." Ren said, following her as she walked out. He coudn't explain why he was acting this way "You keep saying that I wont like you if I knew more about you, but why wont you give it a chance?"

Kotori laughed, "I never realised how idealistic you were. It's almost sad." She said. "But I'm beyond help. I suggest you leave me alone." She carried on walking, leaving Ren dumbstruck. No! He couldn't leave things like this!

He reached forward to tap her shoulder, but instead his hand got caught in her hair.

"S-Sorry!" HE started to say, as his hand tanlged. He tried to pull it back, but her hair fell off along with his hand. "What!"

 _Kotori wore a wig?_ He gasped, as he looked down at the silky red locks in his hands. In shock, he slowly looked up at Kotori, and saw her for who she really was.

Short red/brown hair, sharp red/purple eyes, 6'1, 41 years old.

"Board Chairman!?"

* * *

 **(A/N: The truth about Kotori is revealed! She is Gakuho Asano! For some reason only Gakushu and Koro-Sensei could recognise him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love everyone who commented fav'd or followed. If you want more of this story pls leave a review.**

* * *

"You look surprised, Sakikabari." The Chairman said, with that vague smile on his face. If he felt any form of shame or embarrassment after being caught posing as a school girl, he didn't show it. Ren backed away quickly into the wall, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. He dropped the long red wig in the process.

"N- N- Nani!?" The poet cried, hazel eyes wide with disbelief. The Chairman just took a step forwards and picked up his wig. Nani is Nippon for 'what'.

"You should be more careful with this. It's quite expensive." Gakuho half chuckled. Now that Ren looked closer, he could see that it was obviuos all long 'Kotori Heiwajima' was a 41 year old man, and not a 14 year old girl; 6'1, with broad shoulders and long legs, a few lines under the eyes that revealed his age, a little too much leg hair to be considered normal for a girl, Adams apple, strong jaw bone; How the hell had Ren even been fooled in the first place.

"I- I wont tell anyone! please don't hurt me!" Ren said on instinct. The chairman just laughed again- it was terrifying- His eyes were like portals to hell, the poet couldn't even maintain eye-contact with them.

"We'll see." The Chairman said, he walked forwards, and Ren almost dived under the desk, but instead of approaching him, Gakuho just walked straight out of the door, leaving Ren near paralized with fear and confusion on the floor.

* * *

"Chairman! This has gone too far!" Asano near-yelled, as he stormed into his father's office at home. Gakuho didn't even look up from his laptop. He took a moment, finishing writing his email before addressing his son, but his kept his eyes glues to the screen.

"How did you get in here?" The Chairman asked, sounding distracted. Gakushu's amethyst eyes darted around the room suspiciously, he his the lock-pick behind his back.

"Door was open-."

"No it wasn't." The Director cut him off, then frowned. "I need to get better security."

"I shouldn't have to hack a computer security system and pick two locks just to speak to my own father in my own home." Asano huffed; Really, living this was was ridicules, The chairman had such high security on his room and his office, so Gakushu could only see him if he made an appointment. (Or if he took the time to hack the system). Although Asano himself had his own multitude of locks on his bedroom door, and he always, always, kept his toothpaste locked in a vault.

"Was there something you wanted?" Gakuho asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at Asano for the first time since he'd arrived.

"Yes! Ren was found hyperventilating on the classroom floor muttering _'she's the chairman, she's the chairman_.' Why are you deliberately causing chaos in your own school!?" Asano growled.

"He hyperventilated? I didn't realize how mentally weak he was." The Chairman tutted. "Although, I suppose I can't really compare him to you, seeing the pathetic way you reacted when you met Kotori."

Asano had no idea how the Chairman could make himself seem like the rational one when he was the one dressing up as a schoolgirl and pretending to be a middle school student. He decided not to take the bait though.

"Honestly, I don't care about your disgusting hobbies! But if you have the burning desire to dress up like a girl, do it elsewhere and away from my class!" The student council president hissed. He pulled some brightly coloured fliers out of his bag, and flung them at the Chairman. "Just go to these places and stay out of my sight!"

"Cross-dressing bars?" The Chairman said, raising an eyebrow. "I have to wonder were you had to go to find these fliers, Asano-kun, you know, you're still too young to be going to the red light district."

"I request that you focus on the issue at hand." Asano said, standing his ground. Although, he knew every argument against his father was a loosing battle, the difference in power was to great.

"You still show too much emotion, Asano-kun. It makes you weak and easy for your opponents to manipulate." Gakuho said, looking at Asano as if he were an insect under a magnifying glass, and he was enjoying watching him squirm. It made him feel sick.

"Just tell me why." Gakushu said, his face set into a grim line of determination; The lack of logic to the Chairman's actions was what really struck him; The Chairman had always done eccentric, crazy things (Just look at the E class system) But there was always a reason behind it, always logic. Asano respected the Chairman because he was so strong, he had the strength to do what he wanted, and everything he did was to further his cause.

But this made no sense. And it made Asano question everything he thought he knew about his father.

"Because I can."

* * *

Gakuho had first started wearing woman's clothing five years ago, 18 months after his wife's death. He had finally gotten around to cleaning out her closet, were her clothes hung, suspended in the air, constant reminders of what he had lost. After she died, he acted as if nothing had happened. He didn't move any of her things, he didn't take a single day of work, or allow his son a day of school. He never shed a single tear, preferring not to waste his time on something as meaningless as grief, and expected his son to do the same. He needed the closet space, so he'd move the clothes, simple as that. No emotional strings involved, they were just fabrics, after all.

The Chairman chucked item after item into black plastic binbags, hardly bothering to check them. Until he came to a long, white gown- Her wedding dress.

Suddenly, he was flooded with memories of his wedding to her- _It was back when he was happy and naive, just graduated from Harvard and the mountain school building was in the process of being built. They had such fun together, both of them had such big ideals for the future. They spent so much time just being with each other, for no reason other than love. When his wife got pregnant they were both so happy! (How could he of forgot)._

 _But that was before Ikeda died, and Gakuho realized what a naive idiot he had been. After that, everything changed; His wife tried to be supportive, at first, she tried everything to get Gakuho back to his 'old self' to no avail- Couldn't she see that Gakuho's old self was a weakling?_

 _The two of them argued constantly over how to bring up Gakushu, His wife kept trying to coddle him, she didn't seem to realise that would make him weak. A growing boy didn't need affection, he needed challenges. They drifted apart over the years, living in the same house, but in their own separate orbits of existence. She withdrew from her husband, her son and from the world. His wife was sad all the time, moping around the house, like her soul had been sucked out of her._

 _Then she died suddenly in a hit and run accident._

Gakuho hadn't even realized that he had been holding the wedding dress tight to his chest, tears brimming in his eyes; He hadn't allowed himself to cry, but that didn't mean he wasn't heart-broken. He may of buried it down deep, but he still _loved_ his wife. Something about her clothes, female clothes, made him feel able to express his weaknesses. Without really thinking about it, he unlaced the ivory ribbon corset at the back of the dress, loosening it so it was wide-enough for a male-frame. He stripped on his clothes with an almost robotic look in his eyes, and pulled the long white silky dress on. Tentatively, he looked at himself in the mirror;

An overwhelming sense of peace flooded him as he stared back into his reflection. Like this, he wasn't afraid of his emotions or his weaknesses. It made him feel guilty, and wrong to indulge in this, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

 **(What did you think of this chapter? Funny? Creepy? Sad? Review and tell me. ALso review to give me story ideas becoz im stuck atm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter I introduce the actual OC. I felt like I was lying to you otherwise.**

* * *

Asano was leaned over his laptop frowning at the screen as he went through his work. The teachers at this school were so incompetent he ended up arranging much of the activities. He liked it that way though because it gave him more control and it meant he could arrange the school scheduled around his.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders. He turned around and saw a girl behind him. Specifically Hiroka Sakurai of B-class. He felt his bad mood worsen. He was used to attention from girls, and he usually flirted back, but he really, really, wasn't in the mood.

"Hm, you seem tense." Hiroka simpered massaging his shoulders. "Is something bothering you Gakushu?"

"I'm busy. Please leave me alone." Asano said with a cold smile. He resented the way she called him by his given name, not even family did that, it felt to intimate. He knew this girl, she was crazy popular because she was beautiful with long straight black silky hair and sky-blue eyes. She always dated and flirted with guys for her own gain, so naturally she'd been after Asano for a while.

"Aw, don't be like that." Hiroka said, holding his shoulders tighter. "Are you upset because your Dad is a crazy cross dresser?"

Asano turned around suddenly eyes wide with shock. Hiroka just jumped away and giggled.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She giggled. "Just because Everyone else in this school is an idiot doesn't mean I am~"

His Amethyst eye's darkened. "What do you want, Sakurai?"

"Oh, so formal, just call me Hiro-San!" She tittered, tossing her silky black hair over her shoulder. "I want you. So go out with me."

"Such a romantic confession." Asano said testily, openly glaring at her. If this girl thought she could manipulate him she had another thing coming.

"Oh, don't be silly. Neither of us are after romance. We both want power." She said, a devious smirk on her face. She leaned down next to Asano and whispered in his ear. "And we can help each other get more."

"You get a powerful man to leech off, but what do I get?" The blond questioned, giving Hiro a sly grin. "As far as I see it, this is a one way deal."

Hiro smiled, and put her mouth by his temple. "You get three things- I wont expose your shameful family secret." She said, and giggled again when Asano scowled. "A beautiful trophy girlfriend to make yourself look even more superior with, And finally, access to all the city's security cameras."

The student council president actually looked a little bit interested in the last one. "How?"

"My Daddy's pretty high up in the local council. And he's not exactly an honest man." The raven haired girl said. "I don't have the patience or the time to watch endless camera footage, but imagine the kind of dirt somebody with your tenacity could find. The black mail material. You already have this school under your control, this is small-time stuff. Isn't it time that you worked your magic on some bigger game; Politicians? Aristocrats? Business owners?"

Asano's eyes narrowed and he unconsciously smiles. He was no doubt thinking up all the plots he could use with this power.

"It's an excellent deal, and you know it." Hiro said to him, her lip-gloss stained lips curling into a sweet smile.

* * *

Ren hid around the back of the school, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe what had just happened, that Asano had gotten a girlfriend!

He always knew that truthfully, it was impossible for him and Asano to ever be more than friends (sometimes he wondered if they even were friends since the student council president was so distant and never trusted Ren with his problems or his feelings). But that was okay as long as it was impossible for everybody else to get close to Asano as well.

He was untouchable like an idol.

But that had all been broken today when Asano had walked into school holding hands with Hiroka Sakurai. They kept their heads close, talking about something secret just between the two of them. It broke Ren's heart. They made such a beautiful couple too, even the other girls' who were jealous couldn't really think of anything bad to say.

Ren sighed and texted one of his many lady friends inviting her out for a date. He needed to take his mind off things. First the revelation about Kotori and now this. It had been non-stop disasters for Ren.

* * *

 **To me Ren seems like the emotional type who's sorta frivolous with his feelings an gets upset over stuff easily.**

 **For the record, I have no idea were this story is going. It's gone from the Chairman cross-dressing to a weird love trianlge between Asano, Ren and the OC.**

 **The Chairman will be in the next chapter though (Whatever happens in it)**

 **Review if you think I should make any more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to add more action.**

* * *

"Fuck it!" Seo yelled. He had been in love with Hiroka Sakurai since the third grade and he'd confessed to her a least once a week. But then Asano swooped in a stole his girl from him. Even if Asano was the ace of the school he couldn't just forgive him stealing a friend's woman just because he could

He was crazily, irrationally livid. "I will have my revenge!" He growled as he stormed around the school in a wild rage, Hiroka was so sweet and innocent (in his eyes) Seo knew how manipulative Asano could be, he would murder the student council president before he let him corrupt his angel.

That was why Seo was squatting outside the main school, under the window he knew Asano would be in the office, doing paper work. In his hand was a glass bottle of flammable liquid with a paraphin soaked rag sticking out. He set the rag on fire with his lighter, and chucked the home made bomb upwards through Asano's window.

* * *

Asano was doing paper work for the school (Because he was such a control freak he took the work of the teachers) when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

A girly-looking boy with long blue hair walked into the room. "I have the paper work from 3-E." He said timidly. Asano looked up, Amethyst eyes scanning the boy.

"Your class rep Isogai is meant to bring them." The Student council president said sternly.

"Sorry he was really busy." Nagisa said, putting the paper-work on Asano's desk. he didn't want to admit Isogai was at his part-time job, but Asano probably guessed as much anyway.

"Whatever, just hurry up and leave you are distracting me." Gakushu said. Nagisa was about to comply, but suddenly, Seo's home-made glass bottle bomb sailed through the window and exploded.

 ** _Booooooom!_**

There was a deafening roar of explosion and suddenly the room was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 **Seo is a terrorist now.**

 **Will Nagisa and Asano make it out alive?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd warn you about characters being ooc in this chapter, but they have been throughout the entire story. Thank you for all the reviews anyways!**

 **In this chapter; Karmagisa and more crack!**

* * *

"Nagisa!- I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to you!" Karma declared, as he stormed into the hospital room, amber eyes ablaze. The usually laid back boy looked uncharacteristically ruffled.

"Karma-kun! You came to visit!" The Blue haired boy said, looking elated, his eyes lighting up as soon as his friend entered the room. He raised a bandaged hand to wave.

"What's the damage?" The red head asked, hurrying over to check if his friend was alright, scrutinizing him.

"Yeah. Just a few lacerations and burns. Nothing permanent. They're keeping me mostly just for observation." Nagisa said, with a reassuring smile. He grabbed Karma's sleeve. "The police will take care of the attacker, so don't put yourself in danger. Stay with me."

"Nagisa- when I heard you were hurt I didn't know what to do- the thought of loosing you without telling you- " Karma started, but cut himself off.

"Telling me what?" the Blue haired boy questioned, looking up at the red head with innocent azure eyes.

"That I love you!" Karma said suddenly, capturing Nagisa's lips, the two of them kissed passionately, as if their lives depended on it. The red head wrapped his arms possessively around the smaller boy, careful to avoid the IV line.

"Can you two _not_ do that here?" Asano snapped at them, from his hospital bed next to Nagisa's. "It's not even visiting hours. You're not suppose to be here, Akabane."

Nagisa and Karma stopped their making out. The blue haired boy blushed, but Karma just rolled his eyes. "You're the one sat there watching us like a total pervert!" The Delinquent said, sticking his tongue out. "It's pretty creepy if you ask me~"

"Me! A pervert!?" Asano spluttered. "You're the one getting sexual in a hospital bed! Typical deprived E class student."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Karma asked, he sat down next to Nagisa on the bed, and put his arm around him protectively.

"Don't be stupid." The blond huffed. Being in hospital was bad enough without this shit. It had been a day since the explosion, and the only people he'd spoken to were hospital staff and the police. Apparently it had been a purposeful attack, but they had no idea who did it. Nagisa and Asano were lucky to get out alive- both of them could remember the flames and the roar of the explosions, but other than that it was a blur.

Even though they weren't too badly injured, they were banned from leaving their hospital beds in case the attacker came back. An armed police officer was waiting outside, every time Asano tried to leave he was stopped. How could he stay sat in a hospital bed when there was stuff he needed to do? and an arsonist to find? (Although how good could the officer be if Karma could sneak in?)

Suddenly, as if to prove a point about the guard ineptitude, Hiroka Sakurai came flouncing in, her blue eyes full of fake tears, dressed as a nurse.

"Gakushuu-kun! I'm so glad that you didn't get blown to pieces! Or get horrifically disfigured!" She cried, long black hair flowing behind her. She pulled him into a hug, ignoring Karma and Nagisa.

"You shouldn't hug an injured person so tightly." Asano winced, disgruntled. How the hell had she gotten in here when he couldn't break out?

"I'm sorry my love!" She said theatrically, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She pulled up his pyjama top. "How are your injuries? Do you want me to clean them for you?"

"And you called me perverted, Asano." Karma tutted, as the blond pulled his top back down.

"I'm calling the nurse and getting you two thrown out out." Gakushuu threatened.

"Eh- that's so mean. After I came all this way to help you get out of here." Hiroka pouted. Asano looked up at her, suddenly interested. She smirked- she had him.

"How?" He questioned. Hiroka pulled the curtains around the bed, shielding it from the view of the other two people in the room. She dropped her bad to the floor and pulled something out.

"By using a disguise!"

* * *

"I'm not doing this." Asano said for the hundredth time, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "This is the stupidest idea ever."

"It's too late to back out now. You've already changed." Hiroka said, staring at the boy in front of her. After tons of convincing, she'd finally got him to wear her disguise; A long blond wig with a nurse outfit and makeup. Asano could pass for a girl (a tall girl) better than she thought he would. Better than the Chairman, at least. The biggest tell-tale sign he was male was his voice.

"There's a million things that could go wrong with this, Sakurai." He hissed, tugging at the skirt.

"Just walk out the ward then get changed. Or is that too difficult for the great Asano?" She questioned. She was probably the only student from the main school who'd dare speak to him like that.

"Fine. Lets get this over with." Gakushuu said. The skirt was uncomfortable, and it was too strange looking in the mirror and seeing a female reflection staring back at you. Part of him thought by doing this he'd gain some sort of understanding as to why the Chairman decided to cross-dress. But no. Nothing. All he'd learned was that lip gloss was sticky and annoying.

The two of them walked out from behind the curtain. Karma and Nagisa were too busy making out to even register Asano and Hiroka leaving. Within a few steps they were off the ward. The Guard saw a nurse leaving the room and just nodded at the two of them.

"I thought only one of you nurses went in there?" The Guard asked. Hiroka smiled at him.

"No. It was two of us." She simpered. The guy frowned.

"Heh. I wouldn't normally forget pretty faces." The Guard said. Asano felt a shiver run through him, and walked away even quicker. Hiroka giggled.

"You're sweet!" She said, as she caught up with Gakushuu, smirking.

The two of them rounded the corner, thinking they were in the clear, when suddenly, out of nowhere, they ran into Ren. The Brunette was walking to Asano's hospital room, a basket of fruit in his hands.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

This was a disaster! What would Ren think if he caught him cross-dressing in a nurses outfit of all things? This was mortifying! His reputation would be tarnished! He'd have to blackmail/threaten Ren into silence for the rest of his life, it was the only way!

"Why are you wearing that?" Ren asked. Both Asano and Hiroka had a moment of silent panic. Gakushuu prepared to threaten the brunette into silence. "You're too young to be a nurse, Hiroka, why are you dressed as one?"

 _Wait. What!? He couldn't recognise Asano?_

"Me? Oh. Right. That." Hiroka said. Even she was taken-aback for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure and smiled. "I'm not a nurse but I'm a volunteer health-care assistant. The uniforms are really similar. I just love helping people! It's in my nature!"

"Uh huh." Ren said, nodding. He bought the lie (well, mostly, he knew Hiroka was no angel). "Do you know were Asano's room is? I'm here to visit him."

"Asano? I just went to see him. He was so shook up and crying I had to spend hours comforting him." Hiroka said. Gakushuu gritted his teeth, giving her the death glare, unable to speak.

"He was?" The Brunette said, alarmed. Asano glared at him.

"But he's asleep now and not taking any visitors. So you should just go home, Sakikibara-san." The black haired girl said with a shrug. "It's really a pity. But as his _girlfriend_ I have to look out what's best for him."

"Right.." Ren said, looking strangely annoyed. He looked up at Asano, and smiled. "So, anyway, Hiroka. What's your friends name?"

"This is Arisa!" Hiroka said before Asano could say anything. Ren took 'Arisa' 's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you~" The poet said. "You look so familiar. I can't help but feel I've seen you before."

Asano pulled his hand away quickly, freaked out. He forgot how handsy Ren was with women. He suddenly felt bad for Kanzaki Yukiko. Ren wasn't deterred. He just took a step forward.

"What's the matter? Are you shy?" He questioned. "So you're a volunteer too? I like a girl with a big heart, you know?"

"Do you have to flirt with every girl you see?" The Black haired girl tutted. She checked her phone. "Anyway- I have things to do. Since you two are getting along so well I think I'll leave you together! Have fun, Arisa, Sakikibara!"

With that she turned and left. Why? Because she thought it would be funny. Asano stared after her, silently cursing her.

"I bought this fruit for my friend. But it will probably be rotten by the time I get to see him. Want to eat it with me, Arisa?" Ren asked he took the other boy's hand. "Come on. It'll be fun."

* * *

 _What the hell is this situation?_

Asano thought to himself, as he sat opposite Ren on a bench just outside the hospital, sharing fruit, wearing a female nurse's outfit. He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself and make a scene, plus Hiroka had left with his male clothes, and he didn't want to trape through town dressed as a girl, not everyone was as dense as Ren.

"These were actually meant for a very close friend of mine." Ren said as he ate some grapes. "He was in an explosion. When I heard what happened, I was terrified that I'd loose him without getting the chance to tell him- " the Poet trailed off.

Asano got a strange sense of de-ja-vu. He wondered what Ren wanted to tell him, but it wasn't as if he could ask at the moment. Although he had a fairly good idea.

"You don't speak much, do you, Arisa?" The Brunette said, smiling. "My friend in hospital is the opposite. He's a silver-tongued devil, really. The reason I worked to get my grades so high was to get into his 'chosen circle'. I mean, I was always good at school, but he made me want to be one of the best."

 _Good. I have a strong influence on people._ Asano thought to himself.

"- I always feel like I'm one step behind him though. I want to walk besides him. I want to be the one he notices." Ren said, Gakushuu looked at him questioningly. Did this mean the poet wanted to be his rival? It looked like Akabane had some competition. "But he's got Hiroka Sakurai now. I don't know if I can compete with her. But I don't really think she cares about Asano like I do."

"..." Gakushuu wouldn't know how to reply to that even if he could speak at the moment. (He was going to get some serious REVENGE on Hiroka once he got the chance though).

"Sorry. I guess I kind of laid a lot on you there." Ren said, standing up to go. "I'll catch you around, Arisa."

Asano watched him go and let out a sigh of relief. Thank fuck for that. Now he could sneak out of here back home without the poet trailing after him like a lost puppy. Keeping his head down, he walked quickly to the front of the hospital, the long blond hair of the wig falling into his eyes. He couldn't wait to swap this skirt for a pair of trousers.

He passed person after person, but they were all too busy with their own problems to pay him much notice. He passed some E-class students too, no doubt here to visit Nagisa. His heart pounded as he walked passed them, but they didn't realise who he was (he thanked God).

Finally, he made it to the exit. He was sure he was in the clear, he walked ahead to freedom. But suddenly, he felt somebody grab his wrist. His eyes widened, he turned to face the perpetrator only to come face to face with the Chairman himself!?£$%&!?

"Asano-Kun, what are you doing?" The Man asked.

* * *

 **Dun DUDN DUUUUNNNNN! Welcome to cross-dressing for stupid reasons chapter! Review for more!**


End file.
